Day by Day, Duller and Duller
by Chiri-tan
Summary: <html><head></head>Inspired by Korean song "Haru Haru". Tsuna broke up with him, saying that he couldn't keep up to Yamamoto's pace, and then Yamamoto saw Kozato with him, why? oneshot;chara death;AU 8027 with 0027</html>


It all started when Yamamoto Takeshi lost his temper for the very first time. For as long as he can remember, he, Gokudera, _Kozato_, Lambo, and _Tsuna_ are the best of friends. They hung out a lot until he confessed his feelings to Tsuna, that he loved him more than just a friend. Tsuna fell to a fish pond when he heard Yamamoto's confession, and finally said that he loves him too.

But his relationship with Tsuna didn't last long; Tsuna broke up with him from the phone, saying that he couldn't keep up to Yamamoto's pace. Yamamoto was heartbroken, but he tried to understand Tsuna, the man that he loves, so he agreed with him.

That faithful day, Yamamoto wondered where Tsuna and Kozato had gone. He asked Gokudera and Lambo who said they don't know. Gokudera hopped to Lambo's car, not inviting him. But Yamamoto entered the car nonetheless, earning scowls from Gokudera. When they parked their car, Yamamoto caught a glimpse to a rusty red car that can only belong to Kozato Enma.

He opened the car's window and saw Kozato, cupping Tsuna's flushed face. He looked surprised and anger flowed in his blood. Kozato _knew _that Yamamoto is still head over heels in love with the boy he's touching. Tsuna noticed his glare and flinched, but he sat closer to Kozato and the red haired traitor kissed him.

Enraged, Yamamoto opened the car door and slammed it hardly. He punched Kozato's car, making Tsuna flinched. But Kozato smirked and held Tsuna tighter. "Why do you pretend that I'm not there, Tsuna?" He said, almost breaking Kozato's car. But Gokudera and Lambo held him back, saying that Tsuna is not his anymore.

Yamamoto didn't give up so easily, but he took a few steps back to stop Tsuna for being so afraid. He pointed his finger to Kozato, who smirked, saying like 'He's mine now.' to him.

Yamamoto ran from the parking lot to his apartment. He threw around all his photos with Tsuna and destroyed all of his furniture. He smashed his mirror, vowing to himself that he'll try to forget Tsuna, even if that means he's going to be duller and duller every day.

After vowing to himself, Yamamoto took a stroll in town. It didn't have the same vibe, it was dull. When he was with Tsuna, Namimori was always bright, but this wasn't the case now.

oOo

"Tsuna, are you sure that this is okay?" Lambo asked him. Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled. "Y-yeah, it's okay." He answered. Enma smiled sadly and patted his head. "Th-thank you for helping me, Enma." Tsuna thanked him. Enma sat on the hospital bed, patting his best friend's shoulder. "It's fine." Enma replied.

Gokudera's heart wrenched. Tsuna… his first friend, the one who brought him light, _doesn't have any time anymore. _"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked, looking at him worryingly. "No, I'm fine, Tsuna." He forced a smile and sat on the bed as well. "By the way, Enma…" Tsuna took out a ring from his pajama's pocket. "Here, I want you to return this to Yamamoto."

"Tsuna-kun, you should do it yourself after the operation! Even if… you…" Enma was unable to continue his words. Tsuna's eyes narrowed in warmth. "Better be safe than never, right?" He chuckled. Lambo and Gokudera didn't say anything, but Enma said 'okay' and kept the ring. The ring Yamamoto gave to Tsuna on their first date.

"Sawada-san, it's time." The doctor barged in with full operation attire. "Please save him, doctor." Gokudera murmured. "I will do my best, Gokudera-kun." The doctor left, taking Tsuna with him.

"Kozato, stupid cow. I'm sorry, but I'm telling Yamamoto about this." Gokudera left the room in tears, even though he didn't show it to anyone. "I have a hunch that… that…" Lambo stood up and leaned to the wall. "Don't say it, Lambo-kun. Don't." Enma clenched his fist and punched the wall.

Meanwhile, Gokudera leaned to the elevator's wall and dialed a number.

"Hello, Yamamoto," _not baseball-freak. _"I have something to say to you."

oOo

Yamamoto dropped his phone and ran. He didn't care if his lungs were begging him to breathe. _Hospital, hospital, hospital. _Gokudera was _crying _in their phone call. His voice was shaking as he blurted things about Tsuna.

The poor guy had _cancer_, and will undergo an _operation_, _today_. _Right now._

When he reached the hospital, everyone was there. But the one who greeted him first was Kozato. "Kozato…" He said his best friend's name. "I'm sorry, I lied." Kozato, _no, Enma_ said. "Tsuna-kun really loves you." He gave Yamamoto a ring with rain droplet symbol on it. He grabbed his pocket and found its match.

Kozato lied; he said that Tsuna had thrown their ring away. Yamamoto clenched his fist in agony and reached for the door. Gokudera and Lambo stopped him, saying that the operation is underway. After he broke down on his knees, he stood up and sat on the floor, waiting for his love to come out.

_I'll apologize, after Tsuna comes out, I'll apologize._

When the door finally opened, his love really came out, looking as pale as a sheet. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He couldn't hear Gokudera's loud crying, or Lambo's sobs. He went down to his knees and saw him.

His one and only love, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is gone…

"I love you, Tsuna, I'm sorry." Yamamoto kissed Tsuna's cold lips for the last time, retracting his vow. He won't forget Tsuna,_ ever_.

oOo

Waking up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to work, visit Tsuna's grave, go home, and sleep. Waking up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to work, visit Tsuna's grave, go home, and sleep. Waking up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to work, visit Tsuna's grave, go home, and sleep. Waking up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to work, visit Tsuna's grave, go home, and sleep. Waking up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to work, visit Tsuna's grave, go home, and sleep. Waking up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to work, visit Tsuna's grave, go home, and sleep.

Yamamoto Takeshi's life had become so dull. Every day, day by day, duller and duller.

And no matter what happened, he can never bring himself to forget, no matter what happened.


End file.
